Flaming Desire
by IceElf2008
Summary: Legolas wants desperatly to join Mirkwood's warriors, but Thranduil tries to prevent it. When Legolas sneaks out after his Father, things soon get very bad, for both Legolas and his Father, will things turn out alright, and will Thranduil ever get a chanc


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Well, I'm back, with a new fic. This is the one shot, entitled 'Flaming Desire'. This has also edited a bit, as pointed out by OrlandoChick05, the ending was slightly unrealistic, so that's been slightly changed, also to point out that how elves age was never specified by Tolkien, so, I decided on my own way, so here Legolas is about 1600, meaning he is about 16 in mortal years. Now Enjoy!**

**Um...oops last chapter I posted was a different fic. One of ones in practice, if anyone was comnfused, this is the real fic.**

Legolas sat by his Father's side, once again, totally ignoring the proceedings occurring around him. It was the monthly council meeting, and Legolas was bored. But that was nothing new to the Prince who had been bored for what seemed like all summer. The Prince hated these council meetings, but he was forced to sit in on them, his Father was under the impression that it would be useful to him when the Prince became King. But Legolas would much rather be outside, on the archery ranges, or practising swords fighting. Or even better, out in Mirkwood on one of the many patrols, of course, his Father would never allow the latter, it was not the Prince's skill the King doubted, more the Prince's ability to stay out of trouble. Thranduil knew that if he let Legolas go out with a patrol, the Prince would likely come back seriously injured, or would be captured by some foul creature. The King was merely preventing this; afraid he would lose his son, like he had lost his wife. Legolas knew this, and understood his Father's wishes, but that didn't mean he had to like them. The golden haired Prince, slumped further down into his chair, this earning him a sharp glare from his Father, who obviously didn't approve of his posture. But the King knew his son was bored, he too had always been bored during council meetings when he was Legolas' age. A slight smile graced his lips, _I still am, _he admitted to himself, but unlike Legolas, he was forced to listen to the complaints, news of trade relations, and of course, the detailed report from Commander Tirinvo. All of which were very important, the King reminded himself. Stealing another glance at Legolas, who was staring at the windows, a look of concentration on his face the King had to stifle another smile, and instead, as the current speaker sat down, Thranduil rose and glanced around at the assembled elves. "I think that we shall finish for a short while, we shall continue at noon." he informed his council, who nodded and rose to their feet, bowing to their King and Prince and filing out. When they had left, Thranduil sank back into his chair, glancing at Legolas who was still staring at the windows "2520" he informed his son.

Legolas shot him a confused look,

"There are 2520 panes of glass in the windows" the King informed his son with a raised eyebrow "That I assume is what you were counting?"

Legolas nodded with a smile "How did you know I was doing that? And precisely how do you know how many panes of glass there are in this room?"

"Because I used to do exactly the same at your age" Thranduil replied "But they are important. You need to listen in these meetings Legolas; they shall be very helpful if you were ever to become the King of Mirkwood."

Legolas looked at his Father "That won't happen" he replied "And you…"

"That" Thranduil stated, "Is what I said at your age." The King glanced away then "I was wrong" Legolas rose to his feet, and placed a comforting hand over his Father's; the King glanced down at his Son and smiled "Don't worry, ion-nin. I'm not planning on letting you rule this Kingdom anytime soon."

Legolas glanced up at his Father "I wouldn't want to" he replied, letting his Father wrap an arm around him. Thranduil looked down at Legolas then and smiled, ruffling his son's golden hair. "Don't worry" he informed his son yet again, before glancing slyly at the young Prince "How about we visit the practice fields again and I shall show you what I'm made of?"

"Are you sure you can best me?" Legolas asked with a grin, ever ready for a challenge. "Two blades are better than one"

Thranduil raised one elegant eyebrow "You forget young Prince, I am still the more skilled with a blade"

"Ah, but I old King, have my youth to aid me." His silver eyes sparked with mischief

Thranduil sighed "Are you calling me old, Little Wretch?" he laughed aloud, "You wait until I am changed into more suitable attire!"

The pair arrived at the training field not long afterwards, dressed in more conventional clothing. Legolas had his weapons strapped to his back, and Thranduil only his long sword at his waist. As they approached, the warriors stopped their own battles, and stepped to the perimeter of the field to view this battle, which was going to be explosive if previous battles could be replied upon.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Legolas asked

"Just try to convince me otherwise!" The King replied as the pair began to circle one another. Then without warning the King attacked his son, putting the golden haired Prince instantly on the defensive. A quick movement however switched the odds into Legolas' favour. The Prince and the King continued their battle, coaxed on by the warriors who shouted encouragement to one of the pair, Thranduil was quite easily the best swordsman in Mirkwood, but Legolas was not a novice in this field. And to those watching, the battle was indeed spectacular. None watching could decipher who had the offensive at any given moment, the battle was so fierce, the combatants a mere tangle of blades.

But for Legolas, things gradually took a turn for the worse. His Father knocked one of his blades from his grasp, Legolas cursed and dove for his blade but his Father had already grasped his wrist, causing Legolas to fall to the floor. A moment later his blade was at Legolas throat, with a small push the King could easily kill Legolas. However, the Prince's blade was pointed at his Father's chest, he to could Kill his opponent with a slight push.

"I win" the King stated then, removing his sword and holding out a hand to help his son to his feet

"It was a draw!" Legolas insisted as his Father helped him to his feet, the Prince placed his knife in its scabbard and prepared to fetch the other, but as he bent to pick it up he felt himself fall flat on his face, his Father's knee resting on his back

"Don't turn your back on an opponent!" his Father told him sternly, pulling his son to his feet "I…" the tolling of the noon bell disturbed him, he glanced at his son "I think we are late…" he stated, glancing down at himself and his son "and rather unsuitably dressed"

"Well, they can't start without you" Legolas pointed out "So, if you don't return…" he trailed off hopefully

"You know I cannot do that" Thranduil reprimanded his son _though I wish I could_ he added inwardly "Come along."

On returning to the council rooms, they were met by a very irate elf Lord, Thranduil's chief advisor, Lord Arnarmo. The advisor stood with Tirinvo and glared at the King, who was still dressed in the dirty clothes he had just sparred in.

"You are late" the commander stated then, the sight of the advisor reprimanding the King, amused Tirinvo, and he could not keep a smile from his face. Eventually with an exasperated sigh the Advisor returned to the great hall.

Tirinvo smiled at the King "Who won?" he asked, referring to the swords practice.

"He did" Legolas replied "But he won't next time"

The Commander, a skilled warrior in his own right, smiled "You leave the blades to your Father. You surpass his archery skill"

"Besides" admitted Thranduil "You can kill an orc before he sees you with a well aimed arrow"

Legolas glanced at him, a frown marring his fair features "If I ever get chance to fight an orc" he said as he disappeared into the great hall.

Tirinvo watched him leave "My Lord, he is more competent than a lot of the warriors, he is of age. Let him participate in my patrol, I shall keep him safe from danger."

"I know that, you are one of the few I would be certain my son was safe with. But, you know his skill for escaping those who are meant to protect him. He would likely want to take matters into his own hands."

"Ai! But I know that my Lord," Tirinvo said "For that was what you did on many patrols when you were his age"

Thranduil laughed "I did," he paused briefly "perhaps I should finish the council meeting before Arnarmo returns in a worse mood" they walked into the great hall then, eyes meeting his with looks of shack, for perhaps his attire, while perfect for mock battles with his son, was not quite suitable for a council meeting.

Together the King and him commander entered the great hall. He glanced at his son as he took his seat beside Legolas. That was where the problem lay, while he acted for the good of the kingdom much of the time, there were occasions when he found he could not, these occasions always concerned his son. It was his duty to decide whether a young elf was fit for the Mirkwood army when they reached the age of 1600. It was time for him to admit Legolas into the army, but…he found he could not. He knew Legolas was one of the best, if not the best, archers in all of Mirkwood, no, Middle Earth. His son was no way incompetent. But the King found himself consistently putting off the task of organising his son's trial. This annoyed Legolas to no end, but the King would tell the Prince that he had more important things to take care of. The King knew the truth, _I'm afraid. _He admitted _I'm afraid to let him go, I'm afraid I'll lose him…_he glanced at his son, who was gazing out of the window, the king leant towards him "We will talk about this later" he whispered, his voice barely audible, A smile flickered onto Legolas face, one that plainly said 'Thank you' Thranduil looked back to Tirinvo, who was giving a detailed report on the happenings of the army.

When the meeting ended, Legolas rose with his father, glancing up at him the young prince wondered if this time the king would allow him to join the army. To fight! Yet, once again, he believed his Father would prevent him from doing so. He knew his Father could not prevent him doing so forever, but the King was sure to try. _He is just worried you will be injured; you do have a knack for attracting danger! _He told himself, though it was far from convincing. He slipped into his Father's study and sank into one of the armchairs by the fire. The King turned to him and smiled "You do still want to join the patrols."

"You know that I do. Adar, please." The Prince implored

The King sighed and turned away "I do, Legolas…" he was saved from any future words by Tirinvo who hurried into the study his face flushed, his hair in wild disarray "Tirinvo?" Thranduil said with some surprise at seeing his always immaculate commander in this state of panic.

"My Lord, orcs!" the commander said "many of them!"

The King cursed and reached for his blade which lay by the fire. "You have sent our warriors out?"

Tirinvo nodded, "I have" the King joined him

"Good…Legolas, where do you think you are going?" he glared at his son who was stood beside him, his quiver on his back. "Where do _you_ think you are going?" Thranduil repeated, glaring at his son

"I…" Legolas glanced around and shifted from one foot to the other "I'm coming with you!" he offered

"No" Thranduil stated "you are not. Legolas, I merely said I would consider planning your trial. Not that you were a warrior!"

Legolas' shoulders slumped "But Adar, I just…"

"Legolas, No" Thranduil said sweeping out of the room with Tirinvo. The Prince glared at his retreating back before storming off in the other direction.

Pushing the door to his bedroom open, the Prince stormed into his room. He crossed to the balcony as the door shut with a resounding crash. Leaning against the balcony he sighed deeply "I wish he'd give me a chance" he whispered softly, "just one…" he looked up as an idea crossed his mind, a very dangerous plan, but it would allow him to show his potential. The Young Prince leapt into the tree beside the balcony and darted out into the forest.

Running through the trees Legolas soon spotted a group of orcs, ten strong, thinking them to be little match for him he leapt out of the tree and into their midst. The orcs snapped into action on seeing the small elf, and grinned nastily, one, who seemed to be in charge of this small group, stood up, spear in hand, "Look boys it's a little fighter"

Legolas' eyes narrowed

"It seems that Thranduil's best fighters are all dead" another orcs said with a smirk "It must be so, if the little ones are coming out"

Legolas notched an arrow "I'm not little" he stammered, his hands shaking slightly. He had expected them to run at him, trying to hack him apart. But they were still sat there, mocking him "Fight me like…" the orc marched up to him and pushed him to the ground

"Shut up, we don't want to kill you." The orc snapped "yet"

Legolas, who before had proclaimed his bravery rose to his feet, notching the arrow once again and fired it at the leader, who blocked it by swinging one of his companions in front of him. The Prince, took a step back, realising they were playing with him, that they would capture him. He could not let that happen. He fled the clearing, but the orcs pursued him, Legolas heard the sounds of battle ahead, the clash of steel, he opened his mouth to call out for help, but before he could make a sound an orc had dived atop him and his head had hit the base of a tree, sending everything into complete darkness.

Above in the trees a sentry watched, alone he knew he could do nothing to help the Prince, for he would surely be killed. Instead he turned and ran towards the battle, shouting for The King, or Tirinvo, but when he reached the clearing where they had battled a moment previously, it was empty. The warriors had chased the orcs from the scene. The lone warrior, a novice, swallowed his fear and ran back the way he had come, to pursue the orcs.

Thranduil gazed into the dark hole the orcs had fled into. "Burn it" he said at length. Tirinvo stepped forward, torch in hand and tossed it to the ground, at once the dry kindling burst into flames, accompanied by a cry of 'NO!'

Thranduil turned to see the warrior, half leap half fall from the tree. The young novice staggered to his feet, his face pale, he had seen the orcs take Legolas into the hole, and then had gone to find the King, to lead him here, but he had been to late…

The King was still staring at him "What is it"

"Orcs…" the novice stammered "Prince Legolas…" he pointed to the hole "took him in there"

Thranduil and the surrounding warriors turned pale, but it was the King who. ignoring the cries around him ran at the flames and dived into them, on the other side he dazedly fell into the wall, where many sharp spears and spikes were implanted, luckily only one of the spearheads cut into him, but this sliced into his side, cutting a deep ridge in his side. He groaned in pain, but got to his feet "LEGOLAS!" he yelled "LEGOLAS!"

No answer…

The King continued down the smoke filled corridor, as the fire chased him, igniting the spear hafts, and columns of wood.

Somewhere in the twisted maze, Legolas awoke with the smell of smoke, _Fire! _Like all creatures of the forest he did not fully trust fire, in the forest it would be deadly. "HELP!" he called out in terror, the smoke invading his mouth and nostrils and turning his cries into spluttering coughs "HELP ME!" he cried again, tears appearing in his eyes, partly from the smoke, partly from his terror. He began to feel increasingly guilty about leaving the palace, his Father he knew would not know he was here, and would lead the warriors home, to find him gone. The King he knew would worry, and send out many search parties, the only this they would find would be his body, 'no' thought Legolas yanking at the rope that bound his wrists to the wall again. "HELP!" he cried out again "Please…" his voice broke "someone…anyone" he knew he would die today, the flames would consume him, there was no hope of rescue. "Adar, I'm so sorry" He sobbed leaning his head against the wall in misery.

"I should think so" said a voice behind him, the young Prince turned to see his Father kneel beside him, a grimace of pain on his face.

"Adar?" Legolas began, as his Father cut his bonds "You…you are hurt!" the King ignored this, handing the Prince his weapons, and helping him to his feet "Adar…" Legolas protested

"Come on" he pulled Legolas back the way he had come, but the thickness of the smoke prevented him from taking another step in that direction, instead he pulled back and hurried across the room where Legolas had been, his son's wrist clamped firmly in his grasp, his other hand over his side, trying to stop the bleeding, but failing. He was also beginning to feel quite light-headed, both from smoke inhalation and blood loss. In fact, he felt like lying down and falling asleep. _No, can't do that…have to get Legolas out _he thought light headedly, but Legolas almost as tall as him was pulling away "Legolas…" he hissed

"Adar, let go" Legolas complained "You are hurting me" Thranduil complied and Legolas hurried to his side, his brow knotted in concern, he slipped his arm round his Father's waist, so the King could lean on him. "Come on" he said, helping his Father down the tunnel, to where he hoped an exit lay

They had not travelled much further when Thranduil collapsed. "Adar!" cried Legolas, falling to his knees beside the prone form of his Father, "come on" he urged his Father "Adar, please"

"Go" whispered Thranduil, "get out of here"

Legolas shook his head "No, I can't…I won't leave you" He pulled his Father to his feet and continued down the corridor half carrying, half dragging the elven King. Tears making tracks down his face, the young Prince was soon relieved to see light, he hurried towards the apparent exit, and looked down, it was a steep drop, with a pool of water beneath it, glancing back, he knew he would have to leave this cave. He leapt out pulling Thranduil with him. They landed in the pool, and Legolas, with his arm still around his Father's waist began to swim to the surface, but the weight of his Father pulled him down, he struggled to reach the surface, but could not quite make it, but as he began to think all was lost he felt two hands grasp his shoulders and haul him out of the water, he sat still, shaking from the shock and fear for a second then fell forward in a faint.

When Legolas awoke he was in his own bed, he blinked away the last remains of sleep and sat up "Adar!" he cried then leaping out of his bed, and hurriedly he wrapped a robe around him and hurried down the corridor to his Father's room. Pushing the door open he saw his Father lying so still on his bed, no light shone in the window, and only a few candles were lit. Creeping closer he saw his Father's face was deathly pale. Climbing into the armchair at the bedside he reached for his Father's hand "Please Adar, don't leave me…I don't want to be King yet" he felt tears on his face. "Please, Adar…"

When Thranduil finally woke, Legolas was once again asleep, the King smiled softly and gave his sons hand a soft squeeze.

Legolas stirred "Adar…?" the King smiled "You're alright?" Legolas continued

Thranduil nodded "And you?"

"I'm fine," Legolas smiled he offered a bowl of fruit to the King; who took an apple and took a bite out of it.

"I have to thank you" he stated

"Why I nearly got you killed" Legolas said softly

"No. You saved my life, however" his voice grew stern "You disobeyed me Legolas"

Legolas looked up, "I'm sorry" Legolas whispered, "I really am…" he looked at his Father "I only wanted to prove myself to you, to show that I could fight and not get captured or hurt…"

"It didn't work out that way though" Thranduil stated "Legolas, you need to learn to think before you act. If that novice hadn't seen the orcs take you in there…I…" he ran a hand over his face "Legolas, you could have died!"

Legolas flinched "I'm sorry" he repeated "Adar…please…"

Thranduil shook his head "Legolas, I am not allowing you to join the patrols for a while yet. You have just proved that you act too rash, I cannot allow you to join yet."

Legolas nodded glumly, not protesting, truthfully he had expected a worse punishment, he glanced at his Father who reached forward then and embraced his only child, safe in the knowledge that Legolas probably wouldn't do something so rash in a while.

A few months later Thranduil stood on a balcony overlooking the courtyard watching his son depart with a patrol of warriors, he had finally allowed Legolas to join the warriors and this would be Legolas' first patrol, and to say he was not worried would be a lie, but Legolas was with some of the best warriors, and that thought gave him reason to smile. Though he knew it would not be long before Legolas returned with some injury.

He shook his head, and lifted a hand to wave to his son.

To be honest he wouldn't be surprised if that happened today.

**The End**

**Don't know when I'll be back, but I have a few projects in mind. But I also have exams coming up, and it's the F1 season crosses fingers Go on Kimi!**

**Anyway, bye for now**

**Aranel**


End file.
